Assault on Vasalkar Lair
by Yaminoshi X
Summary: Hi everyone, i'm yaminoshi X a new writer to this fandom, my old fandom stunk, so much drama, but anyways, here's my first story for AQW, i dedicated it to my best friends i play with in aq, rated T for blood and swearing i guess, bad summary, sorry, just got back to writing again :P, Enjoy!


**Hello everyone, you probably don't know me here cuz its my first time writing on this fandom, I got sick of my previous one and I love aqworlds so why not make a fic about it? This one is dedicated to me and my 3 best friends in aqworlds, and btw, I'm gonna use our in game names so I won't have to think of names anymore, and if anyone asks, I'M A GUY, even though my real life char is a girl which I will be using in this fic so I hope you enjoy my first fanfic in aqworlds, and tell me if I should make more.**

**Here's my team so you won't get confused**

**D4RkN3sZ – this is me, the bossy leader and mage(soon to be ES) class of the team, female**

**Khian_101 – my friend, the calm, cool and collected rogue, male**

**DarkFlare32 – the outgoing and optimistic warrior, male**

**Charap – the smarty pants, brainiac know it all healer, male**

**Khian_101's POV**

I woke up at the sounds of birds chirping and the people of battleon's noise, how annoying, why can't I ever wake up peacefully. I put on my clothes, they were just the ordinary rogue clothes, but where I see it, they're just rags, I grab my daggers and dashed straight towards the kitchen. There, I see my friends, Darkflare, he was wearing black and red vampire-like armor, he has black spiky hair, and little red wings on his back, by his side was his trusty greatsword with a wolf's head for a hilt, which I wonder how he can even lift that thing. With him was Charap or Char for short, he was wearing the basic healer's uniform, spiky blue hair and rune-like patterns on his back and he wields a wooden staff with a shining orb on top of it. They were both eating breakfast, well, for Flare he was actually gobbling it all up while Char was already getting sick by a few pancakes.

"Damn char, how many pancakes did you cook?" I said as I took my seat and started eating my breakfast."

"I…got...it…on a sale…..its the new….'Fit For a Gorrilaphant' meal.." The poor bloated healer explained in between urges to throw up.

"You shouldn't just buy everything that's on sale Char" I retorted as I continue to eat peacefully.

"DONE!, Are there anymore!?" The 'bottomless pit' yelled out loud

"You…must…be…kidding" Were the final words of Char before he collapsed on the table from eating so much.

"AM NOT! Heh, well if there isn't anymore food then lets go and defeat the red dragon!" Shouted Flare as he fist pumped the air.

"Red dragon? I thought we were training today?"

"Yeah well Galanoth was away so they needed someone to 'watch over' the dragons, so I volunteered us! Nice huh? You can thank me later after we defe-

"YOU WHAT!? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SUGGEST OUR TEAM TO ANYONE UNLESS WE CAN GET THE JOB DONE RIGHT!" I screeched in pure anger.

"Relax, they're just dragons, I mean how hard can they be? Plus we have Dark with us, so this'll be as easy as killing slimes!"

I sighed in defeat, but I agree with him slightly, dragons can be tough but with Dark on our side, we don't have to worry about a thing, she's even going to get a promotion as a shaman soon, or even better, an evolved shaman, so everything should be fine.

"Speaking of Dark, where is she?" I wondered

"Oh she's probably training in arcangrove, she didn't eat breakfast but she probably got something to eat on the way, so come on, lets wake up Char and- wait where is Char?"

That being said, we both turned around to see our dear healer barricading the doors and windows, honestly, I like him getting concerned and all but he never lets us do anything, I mean come on, we're adventurers we're supposed to get hurt, he's not as bossy as Dark but more annoying, oh wait, oh great, nice going Flare, we won't survive for long if you wrestle our healer to death. I facepalmed to myself as I try to break up the two.

**Time Skip, At Arcangrove**

**Dark's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T COME WITH US!?" They all screamed at me in unison.

"I told you boneheads, I'm to busy, I'm about to become a shaman and your asking for help now? Get another party member, it shouldn't be that hard. I give them my excuse while taking down three more seed spitters with my explosion spell.

"WE CAN'T, THE WHOLE TOWN IS BUSY!"

"Then go do it yourselves, you should rely everything on me you know and you got to learn to look after yourselves" I give them some advice.

"Dark is right guys, we can do this if we work together!" Flare encouraged the other two

"Cheesy!" We all laughed at him

"Haha, very funny, but seriously guys, we haven't done a single quest without Dark helping us, so its time to prove ourselves!" Another outburst from the warrior.

"I agree with Flare, and you know I never agree with him on anything" Char confidently says this while raising his glasses.

"Seems like we all agree, alright then lets go and teach that dragon a lesson, err.. I mean put him down, no that's not it….lets-"

"OH WOULD YOU MORONS JUST GO ALREADY!" I was getting a little annoyed of Khian for making up lame puns.

"YES MA'AM!" At the same time saluting me and running off to fight the dragon.

**Time Skip Again xD, this time the Dragon's lair**

**Char's POV**

I gulped at the bare sight of the cave, it was shaped like a dragon's head with its mouth being the entrance, there we're also draconian guards which just increases my anxiety. I'm starting to deny the fact we can actually reach the red dragon, the place was fully guarded, at any angle you look there's guards, so its impossible to snea-

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" The battle cry of that idiot snapped me out of my thoughts.

I watched as the two bravely assaulted the two draconian guards by the entrance, Flare was facing the draconian head on, swords clashing, while Khian was hiding, probably planning a sneak attack on the guard which in a few seconds he did, jabbing his dagger through the dragon's throat killing it instantly. I see that Flare was also done but with more struggle and less bloody.

"Nice work dude!" Mr. optimist being himself

"Yeah you too"

They high-fived each other and ran off inside the cave, I was spacing out and worrying so much I forgot to move or even fight. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed the other two.

**Inside The Lair**

**Flare's POV**

We were already inside the cave, hah, I told them we could do this. We were hiding behind the boulder, observing the draconian, well only Khian, I was busy poking Char's orb staff thingy and he was busy telling me off, warning me about the great power inside the staff. Psh, yeah right, great power, what? You think you can scare off monsters with this thing? Oh no please don't wack me with your staff mr. healer, its too painfull! I sarcastically trailed in my mind. Before I knew it, there was a loud roar that literally shook the whole cave, some of the rocks above falling, and under all the chaos, out of all the damn luck, the rock we were hiding behind suddenly fell and did a loud 'bang' as it reached the ground below. The draconian guard we're all staring at us like we were some kind of new species. Obviously the thing to do now is RUN! But which way!? Ah the heck with it, I thought before running directly towards the path to the Red Dragon.

"YOU IDIOT!" They yelled and yet still followed me, make up your mind!

While running, I accidentally stepped on the ground too hard and it collapsed. I fell into the lava almost facing death until my good buddy Khian caught my hand and tried to pull me up but a draconian raised it sword on khian, I told him to look out but too late, that is, until Char wacked the guard on the head knocking him out and sending him straight to the lava. Heh, I guess that stick was good for something after all. After we were all pulled up, we charged right through the dragon's den.

**Khian's POV**

Another loud roar made its way throughout the whole cave, and potentially destroyed the pathway we just took to get here. We were cautious about our movements since this will be one heck of a fight and if any of us screw up, we're dead. As we got closer the roaring got louder and eventually we reached the dragon's den. It stared at us with its soulless green eyes and opened its mouth to release a fire ball, luckily we all dodged it safely.

"Okay guys, this is it, no backing down" I said while unsheathing my daggers.

"Ready?" Flare made sure before pulling out his blade.

"Lets do this" Char said in a voice with confidence and fear, readying his spells.

"On my mark…ah the heck with it, CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" The battle cry was heard and the fight begun.

The Dragon saw us coming and fired another ball of fire at us, forcing us to split up. I fired a few poison darts at the beast but with no effect, not even paying attention to me. It roared once again, higher pitched which almost made our ear drums bleed. After the sound ceased, the dragon plotted an attack and tried to stomp on me, but being a rogue, it was dodged with no effort.

I saw Flare continuously slashing the dragon's legs until it finally noticed him. My warning was too late as it already hit him against the wall. It aimed its fire ball at his body until I hit the dragon's, ehem, buttock with my shuriken. Now his attention was on me, I baited him while Char heals Flare. I miscalculated a step and tripped over a rock and hit my head over another pointy rock, such misfortune. After that it all became dark and the last thing I saw was the dragon aiming its flame at me.

**Flare's POV **

C'mon Khian, move, can't you see he's about to attack you! Oh wait, he's knocked out, this is bad, if he gets hit with that he'll...no, I can't let my friend die, not this way, and with all my strength, I cried out

"HEY LIZARD BREATHE WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE AND FIGHT ME INSTEAD, I HAVE LOADS MORE MEAT THAN HIM!"

Well I was able to get its attention, I grabbed my sword and ran off, not caring about Char's screaming. I drove it to the end of the den, all according to plan, come on, follow the warrior you overgrown gecko.

"Now's your chance Char! Heal Khian while I distract him!" My heroic phrases we're heard through the entire cave.

Char only gave me a nod in return, he ran off to treat Khian's wounds. I looked in front of me and I saw the dragon as big as it can get. I haven't seen one this close but that can't stop me from slaying it! With all my strength I jumped high enough to reach the dragons mouth and slash it with my gigantic greatsword. It drew back, holding on to its mouth, but I only succeeded in making it furious than ever. It roared like there was no tomorrow, and I think my eardrums just gave out. It stared at me with now red eyes full of anger. I gulped and ran to the other side of the cave. It was catching up to me, and before I could even see it move, I was flung across the cave crashing my chest into a pointed rock. It pierced through my torso and I coughed out blood. I let go of my sword, thinking this was the end, I closed my eyes and wished my teammates would escape safely.

**Char's POV**

I stared into Flare's now lifeless body, not believing what I see, I was shocked of what happened, is this the end for us? My friends to die in front of my eyes, I shut my tearful eyes while shaking my head to know if all of this were real, until I was interrupted by Khian.

"Char….don't worry about us…..escape…save yourself…we'll be fine"

"No I won't! I won't leave you guys to die, if we fall, we fall together!"

"Be…hind….you" He mutters out before collapsing again.

I turned around but before I could get a glance, the dragon's tail hit me and I was thrown across the room just like Flare but I managed to land on a flat surface though I heard my spine crack. This is the end….We should never have done this. We were so stupid to think we could defeat this beast without Dark. I wonder how she'll react to us getting killed by such a weak dragon that she could take on herself, she'd probably think we were weak idiots. I let go of an exasperated sigh and stared back at my two teammates, then back at the dragon that was about to kill me. It prepared its flame, charging it thoroughly to end me with one blow. I guess….this is goodbye...see you on the other side my friends.

And then….Just before the dragon fires it finishing blow, I saw a flash of light that hit the dragon's eye's head on, it was blinded, two more flashes hit it in both its hands, and finally hit its wingtips and legs. It fell back struggling, and just then I noticed drops of water from above, it was….rain? Impossible, we're inside a cave how could there be-

"Refreshing Rain!" A mysterious person said, wait, that voice…I'd know it anywhere….could it b-

"Can't you three go on one mission without injuring yourselves, honestly, hmph, you guys better thank me that I chose to be an Evolved Shaman since the ordinary shaman doesn't have healing capabilities" Dark, our heroine scolded us….again.

Yep, it was her alright, but…something's different, she has a new look? Since when did Dark care about fashion? She was wearing a gray ninja suit with a gray scarf, she had a gray witch-like hat on with light blue trims, she was also wearing a cape!? A gray cape with light blue runes on the bottom, her weapon was also different, they were dual swords with runes engraved on them and they were glowing a bright blue, even though the swords' were colored white.

After I finished analyzing her new look, I turn my head to the dragon that was about to assault her from behind.

"Dark look out!" I warned her from the draconian.

"Relax, I can handle this" After she said that she quickly slashed the dragon's head decapitating it, she's sadistic as usual.

**Dark's POV**

Dang, what happened here, they're all knocked out, ah well, I can heal them later, right now I gotta kill this dragon and at the same time get some training with my new Evolved Shaman class, yeah baby!

"Alright Red, you'll be having the honor of becoming my training dummy for my new class" I taunted it while pointing my sword in its mouth

It tried to hit me with its now unfrozen claws but I tumbled to the other direction like a pro! And now the other claw, tumble, other claw, tumble, other claw, tumble. It was like playing a game haha, ok enough fooling around, I ran around it while firing repetitive fire balls at me, these old tricks again? I got under the dragon and before he could react I already casted my spell.

"FURIOUS GALE!" I called a large tornado above me, taking the dragon with it.

It spinned around and around and around and around, heck I could even tell that the dragon was getting annoyed. After it disappeared, the dragon fell but got up again, well he's tougher now at least. I tested out my last and most powerful attack I learned so far. I casted a rune around myself chanting the necessary words. Once it was finished an aura surrounded me and the dragon. As I got stronger by the aura, the dragon got weaker and less alert. It was the perfect time to strike.

I casted another furious gale, this time it was larger and stronger, carrying the dragon off the ground. I ran around it and started attacking with ice attack, eventually freezing the dragon and the tornado. I glanced at my masterpiece and how it was going to get wasted, tsk tsk tsk, such a shame, but oh well. I snapped my fingers and it exploded by a flame from the inside. In about five seconds now its going to blow up the entire cave, so I teleported ( I know ES doesn't have this skill but I only put it in for you to understand the story better, just pretend it's a rank 11 skill xD) all of us to a cliff far away from the cave. I watched it blow up and adored my new power. As soon as the chaos was over, I noticed I haven't healed the others yet, I grabbed Char's staff so that my heal would be stronger, I casted refreshing rain on them for a good 1 hour. Soon after I teleported all of them to Juvania so that she can take care of them while I take care of other things.

**The next Day**

**Flare's POV**

I open my eyes and see a golden palace with a large gate in front of it, wait, am I dead? Sure looks like it, then I must be in heaven! Buahahaha, hot angels here I come. I went inside the palace and see two incredibly cute angels about to greet me.

"Hello sir, you must be Flare, since your new here may we show you around?" They both said in perfect synch before clinging on to my arms.

"Oh ladies I would be delighted! But first can I know your names?"

"Oh you probably know us already, just call us Char and Khian" Their voices changed upon saying their names.

I screamed as loud as I can, just to notice that I was alive and inside Juvania's house, and the my two teammates staring at me like I was from a different planet or something. How the hell did I live?

"In case your wondering how we survived, we were saved by Dark at the nick of time" Char explained

"We were lucky you know" Khian added

"YOU GUYS RUINED BY ANGEL FANTASY!" I yelled in their faces

"What!?" They both wondered

"Nevermind" I sighed in both relief and tiredness.

"Oh and Dark left us this letter"

"Have you guys opened it yet?"

"Nah, we thought all of us could open it together"

"Well then open it already"

_The note said_

Dear Morons

I'll be gone for awhile, don't ask why, anyways you all better thank me when I get back for saving your asses, oh and also… BAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES, YOU ALL STRUGGLED WITH THAT DRAGON!? HAHAHHA! I WAS ABLE TO KILL IT ALONE!? AND HEAL ALL OF YOU, AND TELEPORT YOU ALL TO JUVANIA'S! HAHAHA MAN YOU MORONS ARE SO WEAK, SO HOW DOES IT FEEL FOR 3 GUYS TO BE BEATEN BY 1 GIRL!? That's all, take care morons!

Love,

D4RkN3sZ :P

**Normal POV**

See, even the narrator gets a POV, but anyways, after the note was read, a loud scream was heard all through out battleon, I can't make it out much, but it sounded like-

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BEATEN BY A GIRL!"

Yeah that's it XP.

**So yeah, like that? Well if a lot of people like this then I might consider making a series, you know from me and my friends' adventures through out AQ, haha yes, okay so, thank you very much for reading, please leave a review, constructive criticism is always accepted, If there are any mistakes, please forgive me I have no intention of doing any of those but yeah, thank you, readers, fellow writers and my friends, Charap, Khian_101 and DarkFlare32, special thanks to them and see you all next time…or is there? xD just messin with ya, of course there'll be more so see ya and Happy Adventuring, ooh yeah, Early Merry Christmas too!**


End file.
